Our goal for the current year were to study vagal mechanisms of hormone release (gastrin and pancreatic polypeptide), to evaluate acid secretion and gastrin release in response to food in patients before and after vagotomy, to evaluate the effect of selective proximal vagotomy on acid secretion and clinical course of patients with Zollinger-Ellison syndrome, to evaluate the effect of new histamine H2-receptor antagonists on food-stimulated acid secretion in patients with duodenal ulcer, to evaluate the effect of cephalic-vagal stimulation on gastric emptying and to evaluate the effect of new drugs on gastric emptying in patients with diabetic gastroparesis.